Al fin Juntos, ya no hay que Esperar
by Anshy the Psycho Girl
Summary: Sakura x Shaoran. Mi primer fic


Al fin juntos, ya no hay que esperar  
  
1  
  
Era de mañana, habían pasado ya casi 3 años desde la última vez que Sakura había visto a Shaoran, era una mañana fresca, ella tenía casi 15 años, era de una estatura promedio, como de 1.70 de alto, seguía teniendo el mismo pelo corto, se había vuelto una chica atractiva en su escuela, pero ella solo podía pensar en esa persona especial. Su carácter no había cambiado mucho, seguía siendo amable y tierna con todos y de vez en cuando se ponía un poco triste, pero ella era una chica fuerte y sabía como controlar sus emociones.  
  
Ella se despertó, e increíblemente se había despertado temprano, seguía siendo la misma niña que se quedaba dormida.  
  
Mientras buscaba qué ponerse, encontró el vestido que llevaba puesto el día con el que se había despedido de él por última vez. Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla:  
- David…- dijo sollozando- ¿Por qué te fuiste?, ¿porqué me dejaste sola? -. - No debo llorar, a él no le gustaría verme así- dijo cabizbaja-  
Se secó las lágrimas y al fin buscó qué ponerse, escogió unos jeans y una blusa rosa con una pequeña ardillita con una nuez.  
  
Se miró en el espejo para acabar de arreglarse y vio la foto en la que estaba con todos sus amigos de cuando fueron a la playa, recordó que la había puesto en el espejo para poder "ver" siempre a sus amigos. También había estado un poco triste, porque Chiharu, Yamasaki, Naoko, Rika y Tomoyo se habían mudado y los extrañaba.  
  
Su padre había notado que ella estaba un poco triste y nostálgica, así que pensó que sería una buena idea si se cambiaba de escuela, una que no le trajera recuerdos de Tomoyo, de Chiharu, de Naoko, o de alguno de sus amigos, especialmente de Shaoran. Sakura no dijo nada respecto a la decisión de su padre, no le importó, ya todo le daba igual.  
  
Por fin bajó las escaleras, caminó hacia la cocina y se puso a hacer el desayuno, de pronto escuchó como se movía la puertita por donde metían el correo. Se dirigió hacia la puerta, tomó la correspondencia:  
- facturas, facturas, facturas, propaganda, facturas, "usted puede ser uno de nuestros……"- dijo Sakura para sus adentros.  
De pronto vio un sobre diferente al de los demás, éste era totalmente blanco, y tenía su dirección escrita a mano, ni siquiera se detuvo a leer quien lo mandaba, sólo lo abrió...........  
  
2  
  
Justo antes de empezar a leer la carta, escuchó que alguien bajaba las escaleras, así que rápidamente escondió la carta y puso cara de que no hubiera pasado nada:  
- ¿Qué haces levantada tan temprano?- dijo Touya.   
- Este, yo, eh, yo no hacía nada, sólo bajé a hacer el desayuno- dijo Sakura con miedo a que la descubrieran.  
- ¿Era eso?, de pronto creí que una bestia estaba saqueando la cocina- dijo Touya con tono burlón.  
- Touya- dijo Sakura punto de que le explotara la cabeza- Ya te he dicho muchas veces que no soy una bestia.  
- Si hermanita como tú digas, como tú digas- dijo Touya mientras se apartaba un poco del camino de Sakura, porque estaba seguro de que le daría un codazo.  
Pero no lo hizo, ella estaba demasiado triste como para hacer un esfuerzo por defenderse.  
- Tal vez si soy una bestia, tal vez por eso se fue, por eso es por lo que no se ha querido comunicar conmigo.  
Ella estuvo a punto de llorar cuando recordó que Julián estaba ahí parado enfrente de ella, así que, decidió no llorar, y aprovechando que él se había distraído le dio ese codazo que tan bien merecido se tenía.  
  
Cuando acabó de desayunar fue rápidamente a recoger la carta, y se retiró a su cuarto. Ya estando a salvo de miradas indiscretas………….  
Volvió a ver el sobre, pero esta vez si leyó quien la mandaba, era una carta de Meilin………………………de hace 2 meses, la carta se había tardado mucho en llegar:  
  
Hola:  
  
¿Cómo has estado, espero que bien. Porque nosotros no, ayer que Shaoran iba saliendo de su práctica de soccer, un carro lo atropelló y está muy grave. Espero que te llegue a tiempo esta carta para que puedas venir a verlo, te estoy escribiendo en un papel del hospital en el que estamos, la dirección viene al pie de la página.  
  
Meiling  
  
  
3  
  
Cuando acabó de leer esto, se quedó helada, su querido Shaoran había estado esperándola, muy grave en el hospital. Y en ese momento recordó que hace dos meses cuando iba saliendo de su práctica de porristas, sintió un horrible dolor en todo el cuerpo, como si alguien estuviera golpeando cada parte de su cuerpo con un martillo.  
  
Mientras tanto en un hospital, muy lejos de ahí:  
- Todo este tiempo he estado pensando en mí, sólo me interesa mi dolor, y yo ni siquiera me he esforzado en comunicarme con ella, sólo me quedé aquí acostado, sufriendo un supuesto dolor, seguramente ya se olvidó de mí, debí haberla llamado, o escribirle, en lugar de dejar que otros se encargaran de eso- dijo Shaoran con una gran tristeza. De pronto escuchó algo que lo sacó de su trance (alguien tocaba la puerta)  
- Cómo está hoy nuestro paciente favorito- Dijo la enfermera con una linda sonrisa   
- Eh- dijo desconcertado- Ah, si, estoy bien  
- Ya es hora de tu fisioterapia- dijo muy sonriente  
- De acuerdo- Shaoran seguía un poco embobado  
- Vamos apresúrate, te voy a llevar por el patio- dijo a punto de darse por vencida para reanimar a ese pobre muchacho- los cerezos están floreciendo, y se ve muy lindo- dijo ya como último recurso  
- Cerezos, Samanta- dijo con una voz muy bajita- de acuerdo, ahí voy.  
Acercó su silla de ruedas hacia la enfermera y ella lo sacó del cuarto  
Mientras la enfermera lo llevaba hacia la fisioterapia, una flor de cerezo calló y él la agarró:  
- Sakura- dijo un poco triste  
  
Al día siguiente Sakura se estaba preparado para ir a la escuela:  
- Sakura ya apúrate o llegarás tarde a la escuela- dijo su padre  
- Ya voy  
Bajó las escaleras rápidamente, saludó a su padre y se fue corriendo, faltaban 10 minutos para que le cerraran la puerta así que no tuvo tiempo de desayunar.  
Llegó justo a tiempo a la escuela, un segundo más y no la habrían dejado entrar.  
La mayor parte del día transcurrió normalmente, y todo seguría así de no ser porque le llegó una pequeña nota del chico nuevo:  
  
Sakura:   
Me enteré que dentro de 2 semanas será tu fiesta de 15 años, ¿podría ser tu acompañante?  
Me das tu respuesta a la hora de la salida, te veo en el gran roble que hay en la parte trasera del patio.  
ATTE:  
Andrew  
  
Sakura se quedó pasmada, ella esperaba que esa carta se la hubiese mandado Shaoran, pero ella sabía que era imposible que él la invitara a salir, seguramente estaba sufriendo demasiado como para poder siquiera invitarla. En ese momento recordó que en la carta que Meilin le había mandado venía la dirección del hospital. Ese mismo día le pidió permiso a su padre de ir a visitar a esa persona que tanto quería, que tanto extrañaba.  
  
  
4  
  
Ese fin de semana se veía a una linda chica en el aeropuerto sentada esperando a que su vuelo saliera. De pronto escuchó a esa típica grabación que decía que abordaran. Se subió al avión y esperó a que despegaran. Mientras esperaba sacó una foto de cuando ambos tenían 11 años, de ese festival en el cuál se habían confesado que se amaban, sonrió levemente.  
  
Cuando aterrizó el avión sintió un horrible dolor en toda la espalda, como si le estuvieran cortando la piel, y luego metiendo unas pequeñas pinzas que le pinchaban los nervios de las vértebras, sintió un dolor tan horrible que estuvo a punto de caer.  
Cuando se bajó del avión ya estaba un poco mejor, tomó su equipaje y salió a la calle para llamar a un taxi. Le pidió al taxi que la llevara hacia el hospital general.  
  
En el momento en el que llegó al hospital volvió a sentir ese dolor, solo que ahora el dolor no fue tan fuerte, una enfermera vio que ella no se sentía bien así que la llevó a que se sentara, recuperó el aliento y le preguntó a la enfermera sobre Shaoran.  
- Disculpe, usted no sabe si aquí internaron a un chico llamado Shaoran- preguntó Sakura con un poco de preocupación.  
- Shaoran…Shaoran…, no he estado aquí mucho tiempo, así que puede ser que hayan habido muchas personas con ese nombre, que han sido internado en este hospital, no te sabes su apellido, o la razón por la cual tuvo qué ser internado.  
- Li, recuerdo que llegó a urgencias hace como 2 meses porque lo habían atropellado.  
- Te refieres a un niño, con el cabello color miel, ojos café y que nunca sonreía  
- Si, es él- dijo Sakura con un brillo en sus ojos  
La enfermera se dio cuenta que ella tenía tiempo buscando al chico le dijo con una cara seria:  
- Lo siento, acaban de llevárselo a otro hospital  
- ¿No sabe a cuál se lo llevaron?- preguntó Sakura angustiada  
- No  
- ¿No sabe quién podría saber?  
- Siento mucho no poder ayudarte  
- Bueno, gracias de todos modos por su ayuda.  
  
  
5  
  
Sakura no se dio por vencida, así que buscó a uno de los doctores que pudiera darle información. Al fin encontró a un doctor que le dijo a que hospital se lo habían llevado, se sintió mucho mejor cuando le dijo que se lo habían llevado al hospital que estaba a las afueras de la ciudad. Salió del hospital e intentó llamar a un taxi, pero ese dolor regresó, sólo que ahora lo que le dolió no fue físico, más bien sentimental, su mente se quedó casi en blanco, excepto por ese pensamiento, ese dolor, sólo podía pensar en esa persona. Ella pudo reaccionar hasta que un taxi se paró y el conductor le preguntó que adonde iba.  
- Al hospital que está a las afueras.  
- De acuerdo  
Sakura fue todo el camino pensando en los dolores que había tenido, por fin descubrió la razón por la cual de pronto empezaba a sufrir, David era su alma gemela, estaban conectados, lo que uno sintiera el otro también lo sentía, incluyendo lo físico.  
  
Cuando llegó al hospital bajó a toda velocidad, ya no podía esperar más para poder verlo, entró corriendo al hospital y preguntó por Shaoran.  
- Está en el cuarto 3  
- Muchas gracias  
  
No esperó más, se encaminó al cuarto número 3, tocó la puerta, nadie contestó, supuso que él estaba dormido, así que entró, se empezó desesperar cuando vio que no estaba en su cama, estaba empezando a pensar que nunca lo volvería a ver, se sentó en la cama de Shaoran, y empezó a llorar, escuchó como alguien abría la puerta, no pudo levantar la mirada, estaba demasiado triste, era un chico en muletas, se le acercó:  
- Sakura no llores  
- Sha…Shaoran- dijo apenas conteniendo el llanto- eres tú, al fin te encontré   
  
6  
  
- Creí que yo ya no te importaba.  
- Eres la persona a la que amo, y al fin estoy junto a ti- dijo sollozando- ya no estaré triste nunca más.  
  
Shaoran se sentó en la cama, estaba muy feliz de al fin haber encontrado a su amor.  
Ambos se quedaron callados, no querían arruinar el momento, sólo se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro. Después de haberse quedado así un buen rato, Shaoran tomó la iniciativa, se empezó a cercar a Sakura, ella no lo detuvo, ella había estado esperando ese momento desde hace mucho. Él se acercó un poco más, puso sus manos alrededor del cuello de Sakura, por fin, los labios de los dos se unieron, fue un beso tímido y corto, pero era su primer beso, uno que nunca olvidarían.   
  
FIN  
  
  
Kireii Neko  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
Notas de la Autora:  
Pues fue mi primer fic, pero es el último que he puesto, la mayoría de mis fics son de digimon.  
REVIEW  



End file.
